more_harry_potterfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hermiona Granger
(szwagier) George Weasley (szwagier) Ginny Weasley (szwagierka) Fleur Weasley (szwagierka) Victoire Weasley (bratanica) Dominique Weasley (bratanica) Louis Weasley (bratanek) Audrey Weasley (szwagierka) Lucy Weasley (bratanica) Molly Weasley II (bratanica) Angelina Weasley (szwagierka) Roxanne Weasley (bratanica) Fred Weasley II (bratanek) Harry Potter (szwagier) James Potter II (bratanek) Albus Severus Potter (bratanek) Lily Potter II (bratanica) Rodzina Weasley Rodzina Potter Rodzina Granger|dom = Gryffindor|rasa = Człowiek|kolor oczu = Brązowe|aktor = Emma Waston}}Hermiona Jean Granger Weasley (ang. Hermione Jean Granger,ur. 19 września 1979) – fikcyjna postaćz cyklu książek o Harrym Potterze autorstwa J.K. Rowling. Jest uczennicą Hogwartu, gdzie – obok Rona Weasleya – jest jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Harry’ego Pottera. Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jestnumerologia i transmutacja. Jej rodzice są mugolami1, z zawodu dentystami. Dzieli dormitorium z Parvati Patil i Lavender Brown. Hermiona ma długie, gęste, brązowe i mocno kręcone włosy oraz oczy o tej samej barwie. Jest jedną z najbardziej nietuzinkowych i najważniejszych postaci w całej serii książek o Harrym Potterze. Niejednokrotnie wybija się ponad inne postacie wiedzą i umiejętnościami. Jej imię zaczerpnięte zostało z Zimowej opowieści Wiliama Szekspira. Autorka wzorowała postać Hermiony na sobie, przedstawiając ją jako karykaturę samej siebie z czasów, gdy była nastolatką. Rowling przyznała, że w młodości na pierwszym miejscu stawiała naukę. Różdżka: Winorośl i włókno ze smoczego serca. Dziesięć i trzy czwarte cala. Wyprodukowana przez Ollivandera. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Gdy poznajemy Hermionę w pierwszym tomie, Harry i Ron początkowo jej nie polubili – poznali się w ekspresie do Hogwartu, gdzie pokazała im swój charakter, który nie spodobał się Harry’emu i Ronowi. Ron miał nawet nadzieję, że nie trafi do tego samego domu, co Hermiona. Po tym jak Harry i Ron uratowali ją od niechybnej śmierci z rąk górskiego trolla w łazience, Hermiona odwdzięczyła im się, kłamiąc profesor McGonagall, że poszła szukać trolla, bo myślała, że da radę go pokonać, kiedy tak naprawdę płakała w łazience po tym jak Ron ją obraził. Od tamtego czasu cała trójka została przyjaciółmi. Hermiona i Ron są postaciami ewidentnie różniącymi się od siebie, często kłócą się o byle drobiazg i dokuczają sobie (Ron wyszydza przede wszystkim nadmierny zapał Hermiony do nauki). Pomogła Harry’emu wydostać się z diabelskich sideł i rozwiązać zagadkę z eliksirami, aby odnaleźć i powstrzymać złodzieja Kamienia Filozoficznego. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic W drugim tomie nazwana została przez Dracona Malfoya szlamą, a w jej obronie stanął Ron. Sporządziła Eliksir Wielosokowy, dzięki któremu Harry i Ron zmienili się w Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Została spetryfikowana przez bazyliszka, niedługo po tym, jak odkryła, że to właśnie bazyliszek atakuje mieszkańców Hogwartu. Wyszukane przez nią informacje pomogły w późniejszym czasie uratować życieGinny Weasley, siostrze Rona. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu W następnym tomie Hermiona ponownie zraziła do siebie Harry’ego i Rona, najpierw tym, że doniosła profesor McGonagall, że Harry anonimowo dostał w prezencie Błyskawicę (Hermiona bała się, że została ona zaczarowana przez Syriusza Blacka), w wyniku czego miotłę Harry'emu skonfiskowano, a następnie tym, że jej kot – Krzywołap – zabił szczura Rona, Parszywka (co okazało się nieprawdą). W czasie, gdy skłócona była z Harrym i Ronem, pomagała Hagridowi w sprawach sądowych związanych z hipogryfem Hardodziobem, który podczas lekcji – sprowokowany – zaatakował Dracona Malfoya. Apelacje sądowe nie przyniosły sukcesu, jednak w późniejszym czasie Hermiona i Harry pomogli hipogryfowi uciec. Hermiona postanowiła uczyć się wszystkich możliwych przedmiotów, nawet tych zupełnie jej niepotrzebnych, przez co większą część roku chodziła zmęczona i rozdrażniona. Już na pierwszych zajęciachwróżbiarstwa ścięła się z nauczycielką owego przedmiotu, Sybillą Trelawney, a koło Wielkanocy zrezygnowała z tego przedmiotu, zarzucając profesorce kłamstwo i nierzetelność w obecności całej klasy, i stwierdzając, że woli numerologię. Aby móc zaliczyć wszystkie przedmioty, używała zmieniacza czasu, dzięki któremu mogła cofać się w czasie, aby być na wszystkich zajęciach. Zmieniacz czasu pomógł w uratowaniu Hardodzioba i Syriusza Blacka. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Na czwartym roku zainteresowała się losem skrzatów domowych, według niej niedocenianych i poniżanych przez czarodziejów. Podjęła decyzję o założeniu stowarzyszenia Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych (W.E.S.Z.), do której starała się zwerbować jak najwięcej członków. Hermiona sama pomagała Harry'emu w przygotowaniu do pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, gdyż Ron był na niego obrażony. Rzucone przez Dracona Malfoya zaklęcie Densaugeo spowodowało gigantyczny wzrost jej przednich zębów. Skutki jego zostały usunięte przez panią Pomfrey. W czasie zabiegu Hermiona „zapomniała”, jak daleko jej zęby sięgały, co przyczyniło się do jej wyładnienia. Na balu bożonarodzeniowym pojawiła się z Wiktorem Krumem, reprezentantem Durmstrangu w turnieju, co bardzo nie spodobało się Ronowi (zarzucał jej bratanie się z wrogiem, mimo tego, że wcześniej był fanem Kruma). Odkryła tajemnicę Rity Skeeter, która pisała wyssane z palca artykuły o życiu prywatnym jej i Harry’ego. Postawiła Ricie ultimatum – albo Rita przestanie wypisywać o Harrym kłamstwa, albo Hermiona ujawni, że Rita jest nielegalnym animagiem (potrafi przemieniać się w żuka). Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Hermiona podtrzymywała ideę stowarzyszenia WESZ także na piątym roku, szyjąc ubranka dla domowych skrzatów i zostawiając je w wieży Gryffindoru, z nadzieją, że uda jej się uwolnić jak najwięcej skrzatów (domowy skrzat może zostać oswobodzony jedynie wtedy, gdy dostanie od swojego pana jakąś część ubrania – Hermiona podstępem chciała uwolnić hogwarckie skrzaty). Jej poświęcenie okazało się nieużyteczne, ponieważ wszystkie ubrania zbierał Zgredek, gdyż inne skrzaty nie chciały sprzątać wieży Gryffindoru. Zmusiła Ritę Skeeter, aby napisała artykuł mówiący o powrocie Lorda Voldemorta – w tym okresie nikt nie chciał uwierzyć w to, że udało mu się powrócić. Była pomysłodawczynią Gwardii Dumbledore'a – stowarzyszenia uczniów działającego poza wiedzą Ministerstwa Magii (inwigilującego wówczas Hogwart). Podczas wizyty u Hagrida Harry był zmuszony zatkać jej usta, gdyż krzyknęła i mogła doprowadzić do wyrzucenia ze szkoły. Została potraktowana czarnoksięskim zaklęciem, którego formuły nie było w książce, podczas walki ze śmierciożercami w Departamencie Tajemnic. W piątym tomie Hermiona po raz pierwszy wypowiedziała nazwisko Voldemorta. Hermiona bardzo dużo uczyła się podczas piątego roku, aby jak najlepiej wypaść podczas sumów (standardowe umiejętności magiczne – sprawdzian praktycznych i teoretycznych wiadomości uzyskanych podczas pięcioletniej nauki w Hogwarcie). Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Na początku tej części książki otrzymuje informacje o wynikach SUM-ów. Ze wszystkich przedmiotów oprócz obrony przed czarna magią („powyżej oczekiwań” – ocena słabsza tylko od „wybitnego”) otrzymuje najwyższe stopnie („wybitny”). W szóstej klasie – a nawet wcześniej, bo już w klasie trzeciej zaczął jej się podobać Ron, zresztą z wzajemnością. Była zazdrosna, kiedy zaczął się spotykać zLavender Brown. Odkryła, że matką Severusa Snape’a była Eileen Prince. W ostatniej części razem z Ronem i Harrym, decyduje się wyruszyć na poszukiwania horukruksów, po ślubie Billa i Fleur. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci W ostatniej części cyklu o Harrym Potterze, wyruszyła razem z Harrym i Ronem na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Zmodyfikowała swoim rodzicom pamięć (po to by ich chronić i aby nie mogli wyjawić śmierciożercom żadnych informacji o Harrym Potterze), żeby myśleli, iż nazywają się Wendell i Monika Willkins, których życiową ambicją jest przeprowadzka do Australii. Dostała w spadku od Albusa Dumbledore’a książkę Baśnie barda Beedle'a. Przez kilka miesięcy mieszka z Harrym i Ronem w namiocie, przeprowadzając się co jakiś czas. W Boże Narodzenie idzie z Harrym do Doliny Godryka. Ratuje Harry’emu życie gdy ten o mało co nie zostaje złapany przez węża Voldemorta, gdy znajdują się u Bathlidy Bagshot. Wraz z Harrym i Ronem zostaje złapana przez szmalcowników, gdy Harry wypowiada imię Voldemorta. Później trafia do domu Malfoyów, gdzie jest torturowana przez Bellatrix, w celu wyjawienia cennych informacji, lecz wymyśla wiarygodną historyjkę. Po ucieczce z domu Malfoyów, mieszka przez jakiś czas w domu Billa i Fleur wraz z Harrym, Ronem, Deanem, Luną, panem Ollivanderem i Gryfkiem. Udając Bellatrix, wkrada się z Harrym, Ronem i Gryfkiem do banku Gringotta, by ukraść ze skrytki Lestrange'ów kielich Helgi Hufflepuff. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart zniszczyła horkruks Voldemorta (kielich Helgi Hufflepuff) jadem z kła bazyliszka. Chwilę później pocałowała Rona. Zakończenie Z epilogu w ostatniej części sagi dowiadujemy się, że wyszła za mąż za Ronalda Weasleya i wspólnie wychowują dwoje dzieci: Rose Weasley i Hugona Weasleya. Hermiona pracowała w Ministerstwie Magii, w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. Miała dobre stosunki z Harrym Potterem i jego dziećmi. Stowarzyszenie W.E.S.Z. Stowarzyszenie 'W'alki o 'E'mancypację 'S'krzatów 'Z'niewolonych, (ang. S.P.E.W. od spew – zwymiotować – 'S'ociety for the 'P'romotion of 'E'lfish 'W'elfare2) – fikcyjna organizacja założona przez Hermionę Granger na początku czwartego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, która miała na celu walkę o prawa skrzatów. Założycielce nie odpowiadał fakt, iż skrzaty często były poniewierane, wykorzystywane do prawie każdej pracy, a ponieważ fakt przyjęcia ubrania uznawały za zwolnienie ze służby, chodzili zazwyczaj nadzy, albo ubrani minimalnie. Większość czarodziei śmiała się z tak bezsensownych dla nich idei jak np. płacenie skrzatom za służenie, a sprawę „Wszy” – jak nazywała organizację większość osób, która usłyszała jej nazwę, pogarszał jeszcze fakt, że również skrzaty uważały ją za obrazę ich gatunku i nie przyjmowały za przykład Zgredka. Pierwszym sekretarzem był Harry Potter, a skarbnikiem Ronald Weasley. Jednym z pierwszych członków organizacji był także Neville Longbottom. Aby otrzymać specjalną plakietkę i miano członka organizacji należało zapłacić 2 sykle wpisowego. Niektórzy zapisywali się do organizacji tylko po to, by Hermiona dała im spokój. Nie wiadomo, jak rozwijała się działalność organizacji, kiedy jej założycielka skończyła Hogwart. Lecz w czasie uczęszczania do szkoły stowarzyszenie stało się dość znane (gł. wśród Gryfonów) m.in. z powodu rozrzucania po zamku różnego rodzaju ubrań w celu uwolnienia skrzatów. Kategoria:Rodzina Granger Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Gryffindor Kategoria:Zakon Feniksa Kategoria:Rok 1979